chalo_chatufandomcom-20200213-history
Chabota Kanguya
Chabota Isaac Kanguya (born February 20, 1993) is a Zambian Social Activist, and motivational writer. He is the Chief Operating Officer (COO) of Chalo Chatu. He is best know for his role at Zambezi Fm as the radio presenter in 2013 for the show called Making friends forum which used to come every Saturday. Early life and education Early life Chabota was born in 1993 in Mumbwa the son of Justina Mapulanga and Isaac Kanguya, and the oldest of four children. His father is the Public Relations Manager at NHCC. Chabota has two Sisters, Salome and Veronica Kanguya, and one brother Louis Kanguya. He grew up in a one-bedroom in Kanyama, Lusaka and helped his mother with her small business related that his mother did. Chabota's childhood was deeply affected when the house they stayed in was hit by a car and the walls of the house fell and at that moment him with his mother and his two sisters where in the house having luanch while his father was at work. His family moved to Livingstone, when he was 7 years old. He attended, his high school at Linda High School where he was "always at the top of his class" when it came to computers. He completed his school at Linda High School with in 2011. Early education Kanguya's education started at Taonga Primary School where he learnt the basics of the English language but he also says that he polished up his English after watching the cartoon shows The Flintstones and Top Cat. When his family moved to Livingstone and he was tranfered to Siyanalumba Basic School where he did his 2nd 3rd and 4th grade and then was tranfered to Nalituwe Basic School. While at Nalituwe basic he discovered that the talent of drawing and so him and his friends formed a small group of artists from which they drew a number of art works together. While in the in the seventh grade It is believed that he made a comic book titled Pan Africa missions using one of his 80pages book. Chabota says that the group didn't last long as it was demolished after one of his group mates was slapped and transfered to a different class by his seventh grade teacher since the group was more into drawing unlike studying. While at Nalituwe Basic during his 8th grade Chabota was president of the IBA (Important Bird Areas) club under the BirdLife project, In his own words he said that he currently holds the Zambian birdwatching record at the age of 17 with 269. Chabota was also a memebr debate club where he was selected as the club's secretary and he was also a volleyball player. Career Early career Chabota's career started when he was in Grade 12 he worked as a radio presenter at Zambezi Fm. He was with the radio station for one year. After graduating from high school he worked as the P.A. for the managing director of Fidelity Labour Consultancy where he worked for approximately one year. He left the company in mid of 2012 cause he felt it wasn't his calling. Writing career During his time as a Librarian at Linda High School Chabota learnt the basics of writing articles with full access to all kinds of books in the libray and his major interest has been history. His writting career started in 2007 with an to attempted to write articles on Wikipedia he says it was not an easy road but has learnt how and has a number of articles on the Wikipedia website the top article being of singer and song writer B Flow. According to to his own account on Wikipedia Chabota is constantly researching a wide variety of topics, including: current events, local history, music and politics and he is also In support of the open knowledge/free culture movement in general. In March 2017 Chabota joined the Global Platform Zambia a book club to help him grow with his wirtting and learn more through other writer in the book club. Chabota writes a blog on blogspot.com called AskChabota. External links * Facebook Page * Twitter Account * Chabota Page Category:People Category:Zambian people